undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Encounter
Encounters with either happen at random or at in predetermined locations. To end the encounter, the player must kill or spare the monster or alternatively flee. During an encounter, the player can always see their name, LV and HP. Player's turn In the middle of the screen, some text is displayed: * At the start of the encounter, flavor text is given on the nature of the encounter (e.g. "Whimsun approached meekly!") * After the first turn, the flavor text usually describes one of the monsters in battle, which may change depending on the ACT options the player has chosen. Fight The player is prompted to pick a monster to attack. The player can attack one monster each turn. *If a monster can be spared to remove them from battle then their name will be colored. *Selecting Fight will make the player do a quick-time-event where player must attack when one or multiple bars slide across the screen. Hitting attack while the bar is at the center causes the most damage. **Allowing the bar to slide all the way results in a miss. **The player's weapon determines the nature of the player's attack. **If the attack depletes the monster's health, then they are killed and removed from battle. Act The player is prompted to select a monster, then they are given one or more Act options which are specific to that monster: * The player can always Check any monster in the encounter. * Some acts, if performed, will allow a monster to be spared in the next turn. * Acts may need to be performed in a certain order to allow a monster to be spared. If a monster can be spared then their name will be colored. Item * Consuming food items regains health. ** Using the bandage removes it from the inventory and regains health. * Using the stick throws it - sometimes this has interesting or beneficial results. The player keeps the stick. * Using equipment items other than the bandage or stick equips them. Mercy * Selecting Spare will remove any monster from battle if they do not wish to fight the player. ** The Spare option is colored if it will remove one or more monster from battle. ** If the spare option is not colored, it acts identical to "check" except no information for monster is displayed. * Selecting Flee will make an attempt to escape the encounter. If they are successful, then the player's heart is shown walking away, and the game returns to the overworld. Enemy's turn The enemy may have some dialogue before attacking; the player can skip the dialogue if there is any. The player's soul is placed in a box in the middle of the screen. The enemy attacks the soul in the box. The player moves their soul with the arrow keys, and in some battles their soul mode affects how they can move their soul. Enemy attacks can have different colors, each with different effects if touched: * Most attacks involve white objects that cause damage. * Green attacks restore the player's HP. * Blue attacks damage the player if their soul is moving. * Orange attacks damage the player if their soul is not moving. Enemy attacks vary, depending on which monsters are in battle. End conditions An encounter may end through the following ways: Win All monsters are removed from battle. EXP and gold are rewarded depending on the monster(s) fought and whether the player killed the monster(s). Monsters that are removed from battle are either greyed out or absent from the battlefield. Note that during the credits in Pacifist Route, monster names and descriptions appear as either white or yellow. Some monsters require to be spared in a certain way at least once for their names to appear yellow. Lose The player's HP reaches 0 - this results in a game over and the game loads to the save point. There are some exceptions at certain parts of the story. Flee The player flees from battle. This gains no reward unless the player has spared or killed a monster during the encounter. Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Gameplay